Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board with a built-in electronic component.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-183029 describes a printed wiring board in which chip capacitors are built in a core substrate. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.